wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
All Terrain Attack Transport
All Terrain Attack Transport (AT-AT) walker, also known as the Shadow Walker, was a major part of the Shadow Clan. It was one of the most heavily armored land vehicles in the Shadow Clan. Description The quadrupedal walker closely resembled ancient beasts of war. Designed for the dual purpose of crushing and demoralizing enemy forces, and also serving as a transport for Shadow Troops and light vehicles, the AT-AT was among the most awesome vehicles in the Shadow Clan. Serving as the "head" of the mechanical walker was a movable command section containing the command cockpit, with room for the commander, pilot, and gunner. The command section housed all of the AT-AT's weapon systems, as well as holographic targeting systems allowing the gunners a 360-degree view of their position. The AT-AT's formidable offensive capabilities were supplied by dual, chin-mounted Taim & Bak MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannons for slower, more cumbersome targets and two fire-linked medium repeating blasters mounted on each side of the head designed for lighter, agile targets. Background Paul Gekko Arc Birth of Ventus Arc The Bus Walkers and the AT-ATs storm the playground and begin to deploy the Shadow Clan Members. Luckily Team Okaina rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Team Kyoji and his group provide aerial assistance. Yuki Imai and her squad trying to trip the bus walkers with streamers mirrors the harpoon and tow cable system used by the T-47s to trip the AT-ATs, except the Girls did because they used the hard nylon cables used by the Air Skimmer III Ultra X gunners. However, after decades of conflict, most of the clans under the Uchiha and Senju banners were growing weary of the continued bloodshed. Some time before Konoha's founding and after the death of Izuna, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realising from recent skirmishes that they were outclassed by the Senju. The two clans were later urged to form a lasting truce by Hashirama (who still hoped to achieve his and Madara's original dream of peace). The only person who opposed this peace was Madara, who argued for the Uchiha clan to continue the fighting as he was still bitter after the death of Izuna, but was ultimately persuaded to join in a permanent alliance with the Senju clan after Hashirama demonstrated his worth by nearly committing suicide in compensation. Soon after, a pact was formed with the Izumogakure and thus, Konohagakure was formed. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Black Zetsu was supposed to be a Fossil. He declared that he is in reality "the will of Kaguya". Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. She then teleported Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi to into a Village where the Battle of the Eclipse take Place. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her. Natsu's final attack sends Motherglare, Rogue and himself hurtling towards Eclipse, and the resulting impact destroys the gate. Kaguya revives the Black Demon to prepare for the Final Battle to save Paul Gekko from Being Hurt. Kaguya decides to return to her Battle with Paul Gekko where she revives the Juubi from the Pickle Jar. The Juubi, Kagya and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko. Unfortunately Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Black Zetsu launches a tirade not only about Naruto's futile efforts, but what he believes to be Obito's wasted life; and though Obito agrees to this, Zetsu's words do nothing but infuriate the touring Paul Gekko. Simon dies, leading Black Zetsu to comment that Obito was a cockroach for having last so long rather than a regular insect. Natsu is furious to hear the Black Zetsu's Words and punches Kaguya, Cutting her Left Arm to be killed by the Hands of Paul Kiske. Category:Weapons